Spitting Milk Teeth
by DevilGhostflower
Summary: "Everyone agrees you have a stick up your ass lately so I volunteered to replace it." 17 year old Eren has enough of this sexual tension and puts Levi in his place. PWP.


what r tenses how do i english

* * *

It's frantic and messy, teeth clashing against his, just what Levi would expect from Eren, unaware of the anxiousness that had overtaken the titan-shifer from waiting so long.

Noses brushing uncomfortably, too much pressure. The boldness, the wandering hands. How had it come to this? Why was he allowing it?

Some part of his mind points out that it's better than enduring the crackling tension in the air whenever the both of them were in the same room.

He hates kids (and refuses to think of Eren as anything more, despite the fact he's no longer 15), hates the graceless eagerness. Yet all protests die in his throat when his backside hits the edge of the desk and next thing Levi knows he's already sitting on it, Eren's hands around his thighs.

It suddenly irks him even more that Eren has grown taller in two years, towering over him at 179 cm and has put on solid 8 kilos of muscle mass.

He's reluctant, hand pressing against Eren's chest, coiling to fling (or attempt to, when had he gotten so _huge_) him away at any second. Not really giving in, not moving his lips, body rigid.

Then there are teeth biting down on his lower lip and Levi finds himself biting back.

Nimble fingers pull at his cravat, only tightening the knot.

"How do you even tie it!?" A needy whine.

Levi takes the opportunity to refill his lungs with air, not understanding how he had ran out of breath so quickly. But he guesses it fits, nothing Eren does is ordinary, and it's the same with kissing. He's too intense and too much, overpowering with his enthusiasm and those hands that are too enticingly warm to be human.

Eren's frustrated frown is too amusing and Levi forgets to tell him to finally get lost.

The cravat is pulled off, making Levi choke in the process. Shirt follows, buttons popping and Eren will pay for that dearly later.

A strangled yelp is lost somewhere in his throat as Eren lifts up his hips, fingers surprisingly fast with working some of the leather straps open while hooking one of Levi's legs around his hips. You couldn't get those skills from putting it on and off yourself and Levi's eyebrows are furrowing, wanting to ask exactly how much has Eren been around the block. But then again, who was he to judge, remembering how he was at that age.

This is becoming troublesome. Is he being taken advantage of? By _Eren_? The kid who's all determination (ah, that is still present though), polite half-smiles and nervous laughter at the superiors' jokes?

Levi pushes Eren back away from himself, ruining his attempts to mark Levi's collarbone with vulgar bruises and pull his pants lower. He presses his knee against Eren's stomach and shoves, sending him back into the chair in which Levi had been sitting previously.

For a second there's a surprised look on his face, but Levi notices a smirk gracing Eren's lips before his wrists are grasped firmly and the older man is pulled right into Eren's lap.

There's a bulge pressing against his bottom and Levi has dug his own grave when he just lets it be. Eren's hips snap up jerkily and he finds himself trapped, hands gripping the back of the chair.

Eyes half lidded, blown with lust that rushes through Eren's bloodstream too fast, not a smidgen of hesitation. As he stares down on him, pushing Levi's hips down while grinding up, all deliberate, dirty pressure and low hisses falling from his lips, the older man discards every hope about him still being a sweet, innocent thing.

Eren Jaeger is no longer 15 and he learns it the hard way.

Levi's mouth hangs ajar, ready to voice some excuse, talk himself into scrambling out of the heated embrace (why were electric jolts shooting down his spine as he felt the outline of Eren's erection against him all too clearly, god no), but nothing comes out, his mind is swept blank. Eren's quick to seize the opportunity, mouth against his again and wasting no time to run his tongue along Levi's, pushing it back and playing dirty with faint nibbles and flicks of tongue against the back of Levi's teeth.

The initial nervousness is gone, replaced by deviousness and a rough kind of grace, edges raw. Levi doesn't know what to do, his thoughts are lost and all he can do is inhale the air from Eren's lungs.

Levi is like a ragdoll, pushed and pulled, reins of control slipping away with every thrust of Eren's hips and he lets tiny gasps and half stifled moans entertain and spur the younger man on.

For a moment he doesn't want any responsibility, refuses to resist, participate, doesn't want that weight on his shoulders, wants this to be like a hazy dream because Levi's used to those - strangers with faces achingly similar to Eren's.

The thought of _getting the fuck out of there_ is long since gone when Eren's hands are slipping past the waistband and grabbing his ass roughly.

He's too old to think with his dick. Too stern to be handled like this.

"Don't think you can rut against me like a horny dog."

Levi snarls, but the husky quality of his voice takes the bite out of it. He lifts his hips up, balancing on wobbly knees and hands press down on Eren's shoulders to hold himself away from the friction and temptation that came with it.

"But I can." It's closer to a growl and Eren slams him back down with a strength Levi didn't know he possessed.

Levi's resolve and patience is gone and he pulls at Eren's shirt to get closer, sinks his teeth in Eren's neck, hard enough to draw blood as passive irritation bubbles in his gut, fingers lace through the brown locks, twisting and pulling for a better angle.

Levi doesn't know whether it's Eren pushing them out or the chair is no longer able to hold their frantic moving, but his back meets the floor, eliciting a pained hiss from him.

It doesn't bother Eren, he's smirking down at him, fingers already back to easing the leather straps off his legs. He has won half the battle anyway.

"Everyone agrees you have a stick up your ass lately so I volunteered to replace it."

Levi doesn't appreciate Eren's efforts at conversation and tries to knock him off his high horse with a knee to the face. His anger - mixed with something else he doesn't want to name - is riled up even more when Eren moves out of the way swiftly, grabbing his ankle.

The boots are slid off and land somewhere under the desk.

"Is it because of me that you're so uptight?" Curved lip, tone teasing.

Yet he's right and Levi hates to admit it even to himself, so his answer is a silent sneer. It's obvious to Eren anyway, Levi isn't _really _fighting back, just putting up a pretense to save his dignity. And Eren doesn't mind, it's more fun this way, so he lets Levi scratch and bite like an angry alley cat.

They don't waste any more breath on one-sided conversation and Levi is thankful, god knows what stupid shit Eren would come up with. Instead he pulls Eren closer, fingers quick to undo the annoying straps and get off that shirt so he could appreciate lean muscles under sunkissed skin up close, not a single scar marring it, unlike his own pale chest that bears reminders of death's breath and the ghosts he owes his life to.

Eren appreciates the scars, it's something alien and alluring to him, presses his lips against them and nips at sensitive skin. Levi nudges him away, gentleness weirds him out and Eren feels it, has enough guts to push him out of his comfort zone. He complies for now though and strips them of the remaining articles of clothing.

They'll be all wrinkled and dusty from being on the floor and both of them are making an outstanding mess of his office, papers scattered everywhere and ink spilled; Eren sees where Levi's train of thought is going and snaps the man's attention back to him by engulfing his length in one go.

The trick works and Levi is torn between giving in to the moans threatening to spill from his lips, letting go because Eren's mouth feels like _heaven_ and asking where exactly did he pick those skills up.

Instead he shifts up to his elbows to peer down at Eren and that's a grand mistake because that little shit is looking right back up at him, cheeks hollowed and eyelashes fluttering as Levi's cock hits the back of his throat.

Eren opens his mouth and there's a slick pop, suction gone as he lets the head rest against his tongue before giving it a long swipe. It's lewd and not enough and Levi can't fathom why Eren's face still has that cheeky, boyish charm in a situation like this.

And he's never wanted to fuck a pretty face this much in his life, fingers already slipping in Eren's hair to do just that, but they're slapped away and the brunet raises a taunting eyebrow, knowing well enough what Levi wants. Another time, he'd be fine with it, more than fine, but not now.

Now he needs to put Levi in his place.

Eren's face is like an open book and the older man isn't willing to go down that easily, even when his legs are hoisted on Eren's shoulders and he has the nerve to _pull _him closer, back sliding against the wooden floor and he swears under his breath because there'll be splinters to pull out later.

Eren's mouth is back on his length and he almost forgets about the uncomfortable angle and aching back. Fingers prod at his lips and Levi wants to scoff, _don't be rude_, but lets it be, afraid to ruin the moment, doesn't want to it to stop and for reality to hit Eren too harshly that he's about to fuck his Corporal on the floor.

So Levi's eyes slide shut as fingers slip past his lips and toy with his tongue, doesn't want to see Eren looking down on him like this, probably enjoying the sight too much.

But it's all a false display of submission, Levi's claws are still in place, or at least that's what he tells himself when Eren's finger circles his opening before pushing in. It's rough and painful and Levi appreciates the doubled efforts of tongue and sucking.

When the second comes, stretching and arching upwards, his toes are curling from pain and pleasure because Eren knows exactly what to look for.

Definitely not a virgin. It kind of irks Levi, but at this point he's thankful, at least he's saved the awkwardness.

Eren sweeps up some of the pre-cum for lubrication and Levi wants to protest, say that's dirty and disgusting, but at the third finger his thighs are quivering, desperately trying to relax, so he keeps silent. It's been too long since he's fooled around on this end of the playground, but body memory of what's to come is still fresh in his nerve endings, probably the reason why he's in this situation in the first place.

Eren's mouth is gone and the next moment he's pushing in and Levi grits his teeth because the kid's height isn't the only thing that's changed over two years.

"Look at me." Voice heavy and thick, Levi complies without thinking and realizes there are tears of pain clinging to his eyelashes.

Eren has to bite his lip to resist fucking the older man into the floor until he's raw because it's so tight and warm and all _Levi_, from the furrowed eyebrows to the infuriating silence. He wants to turn him inside out, make him forget and let go, so badly it hurts Eren and shows on his face.

"Move." Levi manages, musters up his voice to carry off the order with practiced harshness. He prays Eren doesn't say anything because his face is doing that for him and Levi really doesn't need to hear a lust-driven '_you're so pretty' _or something just as ridiculous.

Eren does just that, keeping his mouth shut and pulling out before sinking back in, not holding back a heavy moan, eyes sliding shut for a moment.

His pace is deep and slow at first and Levi is stunned at how _good _Eren is at this because it's making his breath is come out in short gasps and nails scratch against the wooden floor.

Eren kisses the inside of his knee, eyes boring down on him, expression too gentle and Levi really wants to kick him, but the pace picks up and he just hisses a pissed off _'don't do that'_. Eren doesn't listen, nibbling softly and it almost tickles, making Levi's leg jerk. He's smiling and it would look sheepish if it weren't for the lust filled gaze.

It turns devious quickly and Eren bites, letting Levi have his way and the older man gets more than he bargained for because the thrusts are deep and almost brutal, reaching so deep inside Levi thinks he'll fall apart.

There's sweat trickling down his back and bruises in the shape of Eren's fingers forming on his hip; his prostate is hit dead on and Eren has to remind him to keep his eyes open.

The younger man isn't afraid to be vocal – grunts, moans and lewd versions of Levi's name falling from his lips and it only makes the heat coil tighter in the pit of Levi's stomach.

His back will be raw and one of his hands find the leg of the desk and Levi grips it tightly, anchors himself to reality because it's slipping away too quickly, Eren's voice and heat is drowning him and he doesn't want to let go, lip bleeding from how hard he's trying to stifle his voice.

Eren is having none of that and flips Levi around harshly, on his knees, arms pulled back by a firm hold on his wrists and Levi hates how Eren's large hands can hold them both together easily.

Through blurred vision Levi can see wet spots on the floor and he doesn't know if it's tears or saliva because his mind is sinking in moans and hitched gasps, he can't tell whether they're Eren's, his own subconscious voice or if he's really letting the rest of the head quarter's know exactly what Eren Jaeger is doing to him.

At this point he doesn't give a single shit because stars are dancing behind his eyelids and thankfully Eren is holding him up by the hips, otherwise he'd be a boneless mess.

His legs are trembling and he wants nothing more than to succumb and come, but it isn't enough yet. Levi isn't far from begging and he would, because his length is swollen and red and dripping and he hasn't needed anything this badly for a long time, but his voice is lost and he's no longer able form words because Eren has suddenly pulled him up into a messy, badly angled kiss.

He can tell Eren's close and that he's holding back, the thrusts becoming shallow, quicker. His wrists are still in a firm grip but it doesn't matter anymore because Eren's hand is on his cock, stroking roughly, applying much-needed pressure.

It doesn't take long and Levi is coming, covering the younger man's fingers in a white mess, Eren's name falling from his lips in a frantic chant.

Eren lets him go to grab Levi's waist instead and he doesn't even care anymore, cheek resting against the floor.

He can't even muster up a protest and tell him not to come inside, it would be pointless, Eren's stubborn personified and his voice is too raw to speak anyway.

Eren follows soon enough, hands gripping Levi's waist so hard it hurts as hips still before riding out the remains of his orgasm.

Levi is sure he has blacked out for a few seconds because when he comes to Eren is on the floor right next to him, panting harshly.

He can feel cooling, sticky liquid dripping down his thighs and the air is too cold. His knees hurt, his back hurts and there are stinging bite marks in places he doesn't remember Eren biting.

"You're on cleaning duty for the rest of the year."

Eren would've shrugged if he could, he doesn't care and it's still worth it.


End file.
